Dick Armey
Bio For 18 years in the House of Representatives, Dick Armey fought tirelessly for lower taxes, less government, and more freedom. In 2003, he joined FreedomWorks to lead the same political revolution at the grassroots level. Legend has it that Dick Armey decided to pursue a career in public service while watching C-SPAN one night. For Armey, Washington had always seemed as a far off place where people were bigger than life. C-SPAN demystified Congress, convincing Armey that he could work effectively as an equal with the House members he came to know through television. Armey was a strong believer in the policies of Ronald Reagan and he knew the President needed reinforcements in Congress. He was first elected to Congress in 1984 and went to Washington in 1985 as a novice, as he has said many times: "When I came to Washington, the only Congressman I'd known or spent much time with was the man I beat." Although Armey quickly made a name for himself in Washington as a member dedicated to good public policy based on conservative principles, the first notice Armey drew was for his sleeping habits not his legislating skills. As a freshman, he slept first in the House gym and then, after being ejected by then-Speaker O'Neill, on his office couch. By 1994, the public was disenchanted with Congress. Republicans, who were in the minority, believed that the American people were ready for a bold and dynamic legislative agenda. The result was the Contract with America, of which Armey was the main author. The Contract was a success. Republicans took control of the House for the first time in 40 years. Throughout the summer and fall, many of his colleagues and most of the press refused to take Armey seriously when he told them he was running for Majority Leader in the 104th Congress. Armey once again proved the conventional wisdom wrong. He was unopposed for the Leader's post. The 104th was one of the most productive Congresses in recent memory. Fully 60 percent of the Contract with America was signed into law, including a historic welfare reform bill. Congress passed the first balanced budget in a generation as well as overhauls of telecommunications, farming, and health care. Upon joining FreedomWorks, Dick Armey said, "During my time as Majority Leader on Capitol Hill, I came to recognize that grassroots action is the most important factor to winning at politics. That's what FreedomWorks is all about. I know FreedomWorks and its members well from past campaigns on the Flat Tax, Social Security reform, and school choice. In every issue that matters to the U.S. economy, FreedomWorks is right there in the fight. I am very excited to be a part of this great organization." From 2003 to the present, Armey has led FreedomWorks in a series of high-profile battles against higher taxes at the state and federal level, including defeating 3 of 4 multibillion dollar tax increases in Alabama, Oregon, Washington, and Colorado. More recently, FreedomWorks has led the battle against the $700 Wall Street Bailout, as well as massive tax increases on the local, state and federal levels. The group plans a massive recruitment campaign over the next year, with a focus on key battleground states like Pennsylvania. In the past, Armey has been referred to as an idea machine and a one-man think tank. Armey has written four books, Price Theory: A Policy-Welfare Approach (1977), The Freedom Revolution (1995), The Flat Tax (1996), and Armey's Axioms (2003). Armey and his wife Susan attend Lewisville Bible Church. They have five children. Armey is an avid bass fisherman and believes in the restorative powers of fishing, where he can put aside the pressures of work and spend time with his wife and children. Armey,Dick